claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 137
*Army of Hades arc: ** 133: Part I ** 134: Part II ** 135: Part III ** 136: Part IV ** 137: Part V Cold open Priscilla–Cassandra uses the Dusteater technique to counterattack and destroys most of Octavia's party. The awakened who appears as a young girl is herself is beheaded. Round II of the engagement ends in defeat for Octavia's Party.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 205–207 Round III 'Retreat' At a safe distance, the Ghosts watch the mayhem. Helen acknowledges that Miria ordered a retreat in time. Miria already knew the form of the oncoming attack and credits Audrey for intelligence on Cassandra's technique. Helen is concerned about Cassandra changing into Priscilla. When Clare begins to release Yoma energy in response to Priscilla's “presence,” Miria warns Clare to calm down—the transformation is not yet complete.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 208–209 'That girl's name' Octavia and her remaining comrade are dismayed at the failure of their first attack. Helen thinks only two members of Octavia's party have survived. But Chronos corrects Helen and throws the girl's still-living head near the Ghosts.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 210–211 Chronos concedes that he and Lars must join the fight. Lars names the "girl"—Europa—then describes her special technique—feigning death. As Europa fully awakens, Chronos reveals her moniker, “Europa the Lazy.” He points out that Europa is the only one present that is close in power to an Abyssal.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 212–213 Europa awakens into her starfish form and asks for human entrails in exchange for killing Cassandra, which Miria refuses. But Miria points out that if Europa does not stop Cassandra, Europa's food supply will be endangered anyway. Europa accepts this reasoning and attacks Cassandra.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 214–216 Both Chronos and Lars awaken, revealing similar biped forms. They join the assault on Priscilla–Cassandra, as do Miria and Clare. Octavia immobilizes Priscilla–Cassandra, preventing her from using the Dusteater. This allows Europa to use her version of the "trimmer" technique Bondage The three female and two male awakeneds weaken Priscilla–Cassandra enough for Clare to attack. She eviscerates the thorax of Cassandra's body, destroying the pilot torso of Priscilla.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 218–234 Dae and Rubel On horseback in the hills, Dae and Rubel observe Priscilla and Riful's daughter fighting in the valley below. Dae says that despite the two being evenly matched in power output, Priscilla is destined to win, since the source of her power is without limit, while her opponent's power source is running out.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 230–233 In exchange for this information, Rubel rhetorically asks about the experiments using tissue of Yoma-infected family members as implants. Dae thinks these experiments were unsuccessful, but Rubel reveals that some of these warriors are able to half-awaken.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 233–235 Quicksword Additional details 'Notes' *The furigana 女 (on'na) superscripted over 名 (na or name) in the original Jump SQ title indicates the "name" as being female *The female's age is to be interpreted within the context of the story *Europa's actual age is unknown, though she regards Cassandra as a "child" 'Cover art' Jump SQ May 2013 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US